Small tales of love
by Cadoan
Summary: Growing collection of Zelloyd drabbles.
1. Beds

So, here you go, my Zelloyd drabble collection!

I'm not uploading them in any kind of order, which may be stupid, but, eh.

Enjoy my un-BETA'd fiction!

--°--°--

Beds.

Beds are good for much.

They are great to sleep in.

They are great to rest in.

They are great to do other things in.

Beds can look different.

They can be narrow, made for one.

The can be very big, made for two.

They can even have two floors, to take upp less space.

Beds can be hard and beds can be soft.

Zelos hated Lloyd's bed. It was too damn hard! His back hurt like hell when he'd slept in it.

Lloyd told him that his bed was perfectly fine, and that _his_ back didn't take any damage from sleeping in it.

Zelos responded with saying that Lloyd's back was made of stone.

Lloyd then said that Zelos' back didn't hurt because of the bed, but because of the things _they did _in bed.

The response to _that _was a tackleglomp and not caring about how much his back would hurt the next day.

One kind of bed Zelos loved was the kind at inns. No matter which inn they stayed at, they always had the same kind of beds.

They creaked. It wasn't anything that bothered you when you were simply sleeping in it, you didn't get awakened if another one in the room moved.

But when the creaking started to sounds in a _very _suggested rythm...

Those nights would always be followed by the same thing.

The group would send them murdering glares from puffy, red, sleepdeprived eyes.

Zelos would grin proufly and Lloyd would flush.

Oh yes, Zelos loved beds and what you could do in them.


	2. Flexible

Flexible.

"You are really flexible, Zelos."

Presea stood next to said person, who was standing in a doorway, left leg up

against the doorframe.

He grinned widely at the small girl, winking.

"Oh yes, my little princess!"

Suddenly, as out of nowhere, Regal appeared.

"Presea, pay no attention to him. He is just desperate to be the center of attention."

"Oh, okay."

Zelos fell into a little heap on the floor.

"So... harsh, my little princess."

A second later though, he was on his feet and strodded over to the rest of the group, who was eating dinner. He swung a chair around and straddled it, placing his arms on the back.

"You _are _flexible, Zelos!" Colette perked up.

"Oh, my dear Chosen... If you think that was flexible, you should see me in bed," he purred.

To everyone's confusion, Lloyd proceeded to spurt water out of his nose all over his food.


	3. Glasses

Glasses.

Squirm.

"Lloyd, sit still!"

"But Zelos..."

Nose nuzzled neck and fingers slipped inside shirt.

Trying to ignore as hot, lazy kisses trailed his jawline, hands exploring his chest.

Trying to focus on the book, not the boy in his lap.

"Lloyd..."

Slightly frustrated. A little sounds as response, hands tightening around hips.

"Mmm..?"

Sigh and drawing hand through red hair. Not that he wasn't enjoying it...

"I let you sit in lap on one condition."

Finger's slid inside waistband of trousers, mouth going up to ear.

"But Zelos..." Husking voice.

"It's the glasses..."

Tongue darting out.

Shudder.

Hand going up to chin, catching brown eyes, confused.

"Glasses..?"

Lips on lips, heavy breathing, hand inside trousers, glasses carefully taken off.

"These glasses you wear when you read... Drives me nuts."

Screw the book.


	4. Jealous

Jealous.

Lloyd was jealous. Of a cat. A _cat._

Lloyd knew he was ridicolous, but still... He absolutely didn't like that cat.

He stared at the white, fluffy thing where it laid on the bed, as if trying to make it dissappear.

The cat had been sitting on the steps to Zelos' mansion in Meltokio. The second he'd seen it the Chosen's eyes had turned into hearts and the cat was squished to the man's chest.

"Oh I'm baaaack!"

Zelos loudly announced his prescence with a sing songing voice, walking past Lloyd and plopping down on the bed next to the cat.

"Did you miss me?" The cat started to purr loudly and the redhead swooped it into his arms.

Lloyd felt how a vein in his forhead started to throb.

He fought the destructive urge and stared down on the book on the table in front of him. Raine had given him some stuff to read, but he couldn't open it without falling asleep.

"What are you doing?"

Lloyd looked up. Zelos stood next to him, stroking the cat in his arms.

"Nothing," he said though gritted teeth.

Zelos frowned and leaned closer.

"Something wrong, Lloyd?"

Something snapped and Lloyd flew to his feet.

"It's the cat!" he pointed accusingly at the oh-so-innocent animal.

Zelos looked shocked for a moment, but then a smirk crept onto his face.

"Are you... _jealous, _by any chance?"

"You've been fussing over that cat since you found it! You've been completely ignoring me!"

Zelos jaw hung slightly open, but he quickly closed it.

"But you never let me fuss about you..."

"That doesn't mean I don't like it."

Zelos let go of the cat, which landed on the floor with a thump. It hadn't been expecting the fall and made a offended noice before it snuck away.

Later, the cat stared at Lloyd, and Lloyd stared back.

The look on his face could only be described as possessive as he was fitted snugly together with Zelos on the bed.

The cat growled, Lloyd grinned.


	5. Parties

Parties.

"To all my dear guests... Welcome."

The mass of people sitting by the long table rose their glasses along with the host. Then, they sat down and the chatting began.

Lloyd watched the spectacle with big eyes, taking in all new experiences. He had a new outfit, and he fingered the cloth.

All the guests ate, chatted and drank their wine.

Zelos watched Lloyd from his place on the short end of the table. He had his elbow on the table, resting his ching in the palm, smirking slightly. Lloyd was so horribly out of place it was adorable. He excused himself from his neighbours and strodded over to the brownhaired.

Later, the two stood in the back room, behind the small balcony.

Zelos smiled and wrapped his arms around the other's middle.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Lloyd poked at the big braid Zelos' hair currently was in, looking like a small child.

"It feels so weird... I don't fit in."

The redhead kissed the redhead softly.

"We'll make you fit in."

Zelos took Lloyd by the hand and pulled him outside, onto the baclony.

"Attention please!"

The chatting ceased and everyone looked at their host, who was wearing abig grin.

"We all know eachother, so I'd like to introduce a new face! This..."

Zelos pushed Lloyd in front of himself. "...is Lloyd."

Lloyd shot a horrified glance over his shoulder. He recieved a smile as answer.

"What are you doing?!" he hissed under his breath. Zelos spoke up again.

"I want you all to treat him the exact way you treat me."

With that, he spund Lloyd around and pressed their lips together.


	6. Piano

Piano.

Lloyd woke up in the middle of the night without knowing why. He felt around in the bed, and it was empty.

He got out of bed, threw on a pair of sweats and went out to search for the missing.

It didn't take long before he'd gone through the rooms on the first floor, so he went up the stairs. He froze in his tracks as sounds reached his ears.

He follows them until he got to a partly opened door.

Lloyd snuck inside.

In the middle of the room, by a giant ivory piano, sat Zelos. He was only wearing a pair of sweats, his red hair flowing down his back.

His eyes were closed and he was swaying passionately back and forth as his fingers flew over the keys.

Lloyd was enthralled, and he totally lost track of time. Finally, though, he snuck out of the room and went back to the bedroom. He crept into bed, and soon after came Zelos. He moved quietly, not wanting to wake Lloyd. He got into bed and laid an arm around the brownhaired.

Lloyd entertwined their finger's and kissed the redhead's knuckled.

Zelos was a thousand things, and that included pianist.


	7. Ponytail

Ponytail.

There's a lot of things you learn about a person when you move in together.

Like as when they wake up in the mornings.

How long they shower.

If they eat sallad before or after the main dish.

Lloyd learned a bunch of new things about Zelos when he moved into the Chosen's mansion in Meltokio.

The most of it were things he could expect from The Chosen Of Tethe'Alla, but there was one things he hadn't expected.

It was that Zelos almost exclusivly had his hair in a ponytail when he was at home.

All that red haired tamed by a single, small thing made of rubber.

WIth this new... discovery... of his, Lloyd had a much easier time assaulting that impossibly pale neck.

He could also tease the living daylight out of his lover by pulling out the little thing made of rubber so that the hair was everywhere.

Zelos looked dangerously hot in a ponytail.

But most, it just made him look more wonderful with the hair down.


	8. Time

Time.

"Buuud!"

Zelos came strodding into the shop, his voice heard by everyone that were there at the moment.

The one that the redhead had called for was standing and talking with the shopkeeper, comparing the sharpness of two swords.

"Buuuuuuud!" If there were anyone that had missed to hear it the first time, they heard it now.

"The nerve of people nowadays..." the shopkeeper muttered under his breath.

"Oh Bud, where are you?"

The voice was closer now, and Lloyd flinched. He had to get out of the shop to avoid an uncomfortable situation.

"Bud!" Too late.

Zelos wrapped his arms around Lloyd's neck and nuzzled his nose into the brownhaired's ear.

"I found you," the redhead said and sighed happily.

"Yeah, you did. Now, let me go."

The shopkeeper stared oddly at them, making Lloyd blush. Not that he was ashamed of what he had with Zelos, not at all, but where he came from, two men could definivitly not show public affection.

"No! I'll never let you go!" Zelos said in a childish tone, tightening his grip.

Lloyd wished he could dissappear into a hole in the floor.

"Uhm... Sir, will you be buying this..?"

Lloyd tried his best to look serious, which was hard with Zelos clinging to him, rubbing his nose against his cheek.

"Eh... Let me think about it," he spoke hastily and dragged Zelos out of the shop.

"Lloyd!" the redhead cheered and planted a hard kiss on Lloyd's lips, a 'moah!' soundeffect present.

Lloyd grabbed Zelos' hands.

"Zelos, what's wrong with you?!"

"I dunno..." he responded while trying to lick the brownhaired on the cheek.

"Are you drunk?"

Zelos froze, clearly offended.

"No," he said with a pout. "All I ate was some food Raine wanted me to try..."

"You did WHAT?"

Suddenly, Zelos started to laugh hysterically, slumping against Lloyd.

"Okay, I think we need to get you to a hospital."

Zelos shook his head.

"No, I'm okay, I'm okay!"

"No, I really think we should-"

"I'm okay!"

Lloyd looked at him weirdly.

"So... what was that all about?" An eyebrow rose.

Suddenly, Lloyd was crushed into a tight embrace.

"You've been away so long..." Zelos mumbled.

"Thirty minutes."

"Oh."

"Oh indeed."


	9. Submissive or Dominant

Submissive / Dominant

Zelos had always thought of himself as the dominant one in relationships. It had come pretty natural with women, and even in the relationships he'd had with men, he'd been dominant.

It didn't work like that with Lloyd, though.

Zelos found himself giving into anything the brownhaired asked of him.

He found himself moaning helplessly as those rough hands caressed his body.

He found himself clinging to the swordsman as he pounded into him.

So when he laid in the aftermath, with a heavy and limp Lloyd on top of him, he thought that maybe it wasn't so bad to have the other role in a relationship for once.


	10. Sleeping

Sleeping.

Lloyd sat on the bed, his legs crossed and his hands on his knees. His eyes were heavylidded and he was starting to sway suspiciously.

On the other bed was Zelos, laying on his back and looking up into the cieling, whistling a happy tune.

The back of his right knee was placed on top of his left knee, his foot moving in time with the tune.

Lloyd snorted and his head fell down and his chin rested against his chest, snoring lightly. That drew Zelos' attention and he looked at the brownhaired with soft eyes. He smiled, got up and walked over to Lloyd. He placed his hands on ethier side of the other's head, carefully tilting it upwards and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"You fell asleep," he whispered.

A little groan came from Lloyd was he wrapped his arms around Zelos' neck.

Truth to be told, Zelos was pretty tired as well.


	11. Umbrella

Umbrella.

"Hello?! Is there anyone there?!"

The brownhaired swordsman banged at the inn's door, screaming at the top of his lungs.

A hand on his shoulder, a mouth at his ear.

"There's no on here."

Lloyd cocked his head to the side, away from the hot mouth.

"The _have _to! We weren't gone that long!"

The hand on his shoulder dissappeared.

"Pfft, Lloyd, if you hadn't been so hot and bothered, we should've been here sooner."

"Zelos!" The brownhaired around, eyes wide. "_You're _the one that pinned me to a wall and wouldn't let go!"

The redhead snorted and rolled his eyes. "Details."

It was silent for a while, except for the massive sound the rain made when it splashed onto the ground, of course.

A frustrated sound came from Lloyd as he forcefully sat stomped past Zelos and sat down on the stair leading up to the inn.

Zelos sighed and plopped down behind the younger one, hauling him into his arms.

"Zelos, wh-"

"Shh. I won't be having any of you getting wet."

Lloyd tensed for a moment before he relaxed back into the warm body, drawing his legs up against himself to escape the rain.

Zelos hunched over him, protecting him from the rain, like an umbrella.


	12. Cold

Cold.

"It's s-so c-c-cold!" Genis complained while hugging himself, trying to keep the warmth from escaping his body.

Just as everyone else in the room was trying, and failing at.

Their group of eight had been travelling through the snow for what had seem like ages when they had finally reached a town, Flanoir.

They had all been happy, because now they could finally sleep in a warm bed and eat heated food. And escape the damn snow!

Zelos had sent a meaningful look towards a certain brownhaired, smirking as it was responded with a heavy blush.

But when they got to the inn, they quickly found out that the heater wasn't working due to unnormal amounts of snowing, so it was practically as cold _in_side as _out_side.

The group had checked into four rented rooms just as usual, but they had soon gathered in Raine's and Genis' room because of the freezing cold.

"Ey! Zelos, how come you got the blanket?!"

The redhead looked at the small halfelf.

"Because I took it," he said with a mocking smile, making a point of wrapping the big piece of cloth closer around himself.

The boy fumed.

"That's not fair!" he exclaimed, waving his arms. "You could at least share it with someone!"

Zelos was still flashing his mocking grin when he answered, completely ignoring the comment about sharing.

"You have to be quicker next time."

Angrily, Genis wrapped his arms tighter around himself. The room fell into silence, if not including the sound of clattering teeth.

After a while, rustling was heard, and everyone's eyes went to Lloyd, who had gotten up from his place leaning against the wall. The twin swordsman went across the room over to the sofa, where Zelos was sitting.

He nudged the redhead's shoulder, getting his attention, but no reaction. He nudged the Chosen's shoulder again, making a small sound.

This time, Zelos smiled and opened his arms. Lloyd made another small sound and climbed into the redhead's lap, winding his arms around the other's shoulders and burying his face in pale neck, sighing softly.

"Mmm..." he breathed, adjusting slightly so that they were fitted snugly together.

Zelos turned his head to nuzzle Lloyd's ear as he encircled the younger's middle, wrapping the blanket around them.

His eyes twinkled as he looked at the others.

The next best way to keep warm.


	13. Sticky

Sticky.

Lloyd's eyes shone brightly.

"Did you get it?"

The servant nodded, handling the twin swordsman a plastic bottle.

"Yes, Sir Bud. There You go."

Lloyd smiled widely at him.

"Thanks, Sebastian!"

With that, he spurted up the stairs.

Sebastian smiled and shook his head. Then, he continued to clean up the mess that the Chosen and Sir Bud had left in the kitchen from before. He sighed. Flour and baking powder _everywhere_.

Zelous pouted at Lloyd when he reappeared in the bedroom.

"Where did you run off to all of a sudden?"

Lloyd shed the big t-shirt he was wearing and straddled Zelos' legs, leaning in for an apologetic kiss. Zelos, as if trying to punish the brunet, kept his mouth closed. But Lloyd didn't give up, placing his hands behind the redhead's neck, licking at his bottom lip.

Zelos gave in quickly, placing his hands on tanned hips and kissing back slowly. When they broke apart for air, they leaned their foreheads together.

"Why _did _you storm off like that, though?"

Lloyd leaned back and smiled mischievously. He dingled the bottle in front of Zelo's face, making the redhead's eyes widen with excitement.

"You didn't!"

Lloyd smiled widely as he pushed down Zelos on the bed.

"I did." He uncorked the bottle and poured some of the liquid onto his fingers. He smeared it onto his lover's lower lip and bent down to lick it off. As he went back up again, Zelos was licking his lips.

"It's _very_ sticky," Lloyd stated, moving his thumb and index finger apart. They were almost glued together.

Zelos reached up and took ahold of his hand, pulling it down and licking it clean.

Lloyd had learned about the Chosen's obsession with that kind of Lime/Strawberry frosting earlier that day, and a delicious idea had settled in his mind.

"Please?" the redhead begged, blue orbs shining.

Lloyd shook his head.

"_I'm _going to be the one doing this," he purred, squeezing out a line of frosting down the other's chest. Zelos gasped as the the cool substance hit his skin, but it soon melted into a moan as a hot tongue licked it off, starting furthest down and moving upwards.

More frosting was applied and Lloyd closed his lips around a pink nipple.

"Ah-! Llooooyyd..."

The brownhaired smiled and moved down on the pale body beneath him.

Zelos whined loudly as a drip of the frosting was placed at the top of his erection and it was drawn into a hot mouth.

Later, they laid still in the bed. Lloyd were fitted completely on top of Zelos, his face nuzzled into the other's neck, just as usual. The redhead lifted his hands from Lloyd's back. They were almost stuck because of all the frosting.

"God, I'm sticky," he said. "And you too!"

Lloyd laughed.

"Well, we did use all the frosting," he said and waved a hand towards the empty bottle on the night stand. Zelos chuckled, sending warm vibrations through Lloyd.

"Everything's stuck to me! The sheets, _you, _my hair!" He groaned. "My hair... It's going to be _hell _to get this clean!"

Lloyd laughed again.

"But it was worth it, right?"

"Totally."

"And I feel more pity for Sebastian."

Zelos pouted.

"Why?"

"Imagine getting the _sheets _clean..."

The redhead seemed to think about that for a moment before nodding.

"Okay, okay. But I really want a shower right now."

Lloyd nodded in agreement.

--°--°--

Okay, this was the last one I've written for this time! I'd love it if you gave me suggestions about themes, a word, a feeling, well, anything I can use as inspiration for a new drabble!


	14. In Public

In Public

"Zelos, people are watching!"

The redhead just smiled and leaned in to kiss Lloyd again. The last kiss had landed on Lloyd's ear since the brown-haired had turned his head the last second.

"So?"

Lloyd pushed at his boyfriend's shoulder, trying to keep those seductive lips away from him. His other hand was caught by Zelos, entwining their fingers.

"Zelos! They're looking at us!"

"And? I don't mind."

"Well, I do!"

The pair was standing in the middle of Meltokio's many streets, people passing all the time. Zelos leaned backwards, away from Lloyd.

"It bother's you?" he asked, one eyebrow levitating. The brown eyed looked away, a hint of red tainting his cheeks.

"Yes…"

Zelos let go of Lloyd's hand, detangling their fingers and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Are you ashamed of me? Of us?"

Brown orbs darted to blue gems, only to turn away again.

"No…"

"Then what's the problem..?!" Zelos wheezed, trying to hold his temper and not cause a scene. He was an emotional person, and more than ever so when it was something that had to do with Lloyd.

"I… I… But what will they think of us?" Lloyd whispered, staring down into the ground.

Zelos snarled.

"Who? The total strangers passing us in the street?"

The redhead immediately regretted his words. His tone had been sharper than he'd intended, and has seen Lloyd wince. Blue eyes softened and he carefully placed his hands on the other's shoulders.

"Lloyd, hun, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

The brown-haired flung his arms around Zelos, burying his face in the Chosen's shoulder. Zelos put his arms around Lloyd's neck and slowly stroke his hair.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to force you into anything, okay?"

Lloyd made a small sound and nodded. An older couple was looking oddly at then, and Zelos gave them a long look before returning his attention towards the young man in his arms.

"It's just that I want everyone to know that you're mine. You have no idea how many times I've had to

stop myself from grabbing you in the middle of the street and kiss you."

Lloyd laughed a little and momentarily tightened his arms.

"Okay?"

Lloyd nodded again and they let go of each other.

"It's okay with me if you don't want to, hun." Zelos said, not making any attempt to touch the other.

Lloyd stepped close and wound his arms around the redhead's neck, smiling.

"But… here I was, standing and changing my mind," Lloyd whispered. Zelos smiled widely and placed his hands on the other's hips.

"Sounds perfectly fine with me… And you know, people should just be happy for us. Their Chosen's gone monogamous, they should dance with joy."

Lloyd smiled before their lips met, there, in the middle of the street.


	15. Longing

Longing

Lloyd lay in the bed, hands above his head.  
He was completely naked. His eyes were locked to those of his lover that was hovering above him.  
He felt hands on his chest and his eyes slid close.  
The hands explored his chest, brushing over collarbones and shoulders.  
Over neck and chin, fingers tracing outline of jaw. Lloyd's tongue darted out to wet his lips when the hands moved down over his chest again, down over his ribs.  
He could faintly feel how a strand of hair fell down onto him and it tickled slightly.  
The hands continued over his toned stomach, brushing sharp hip bones and cupping his sides.  
Fingers moving slowly over his lower abdomen and own his thighs, inner thighs, knees, shins and calves.  
The fleeting hands left him and suddenly he could feel warm breath against his lips-

Lloyd opened his eyes and stared into the black nothingness of the room. It haunted him every night, the memories of his touch.

Warm tears rolled down Lloyd's cheeks as his heart broke down once again.


	16. Tooth brushing

Tooth brushing

"Tooth paste kiss?"

"Hmm?"

Zelos smiled at Lloyd, tooth brush sticking out from his mouth.

"I wondered if you wanted a tooth brush kiss?"

"What's that?"

Lloyd looked weirdly at Zelos as the redhead put his arms around his neck.

"Can't you think out that one by yourself?"

Lloyd looked at Zelos for a moment before catching up.

"Ah…"

"Ah."

Zelos leaned in for a kiss, but a hand came in the way.

"Eh, Zelos, take out the tooth brush first."


	17. Touching

Touching

Zelos was laying on his back, eyes plastered on the TV.

"Turn over."

He did as told, turning over his stomach. He placed both of his hands under his head to prop it up enough to see the TV above the sofa table.  
Lloyd straddled his hips, leaning over Zelos to place his hands on at the redhead's wrists.  
From there, he slowly slid his hands up Zelos' hands, feeling the short, blond hairs.  
Cupping elbows for a moment before going to using only his fingertips when moving over biceps, brushing quickly over triceps and then up to shoulders.  
Lloyd brushed away that mass of red hair over Zelos' left shoulder.  
Zelos' eyes fluttered close as Lloyd scraped his nails lightly over his neck.  
He bent down to nuzzle the nape of the neck and breathed in heavily before leaning back up.  
Lloyd let his hands slid over Zelo's shoulder blades, tracing the outline.  
He felt down the spine with index finger and middle finger.  
Then, he splayed his hands on the lower back and slid them up his sides.  
Lloyd bent down and placed a kiss between shoulder blades.

"Done," Lloyd said and got off Zelos.

The red head sat up and put on his shirt again. Lloyd seated himself next to him on the sofa, laying his arm around the other's shoulder and buried his hand in red strands. They sat and watched the TV for a couple of minutes before Zelos spoke up.

"Hun?"

Lloyd, who was massaging Zelos' skull, turned his head from the TV.

"Yeah?"  
"Why do you insist on doing that?"

Lloyd tilted his head slightly to the right.

"This?" He stopped massaging. Zelos closed his eyes and smiled, leaning into Lloyd's hand.

"No, not that."

Lloyd picked up the movement of his fingers and nuzzled his nose behind Zelos' ear.

"What do you mean then?"

"The thing you did just before. You just… feel me?"

Lloyd moved his head backwards, eyeing the other.

"Does it bother you?"

Zelos turned to look at him.

"No, not at all. I love it, actually. It's just that you've never told me why. You just ordered me to take off my shirt one day."

Lloyd smiled and nudged their foreheads together.

"Just let me have this obsession, okay?"

Zelos smiled back.


	18. Knock Knock

Knock knock

"Genis, could you go and tell Zelos and Lloyd that dinner's ready?"

The young half-elf pouted at his big sister.

"Why me?"

"Because I say so. Go."

Raine pointed towards the floor with the wooden spoon she held in her hand. Muttering to himself, Genis made his way up the stairs and over to Lloyd's room.

"Guys, dinner's-"

He opened the door.

Rained jumped and dropped he casserole on the floor when she heard her brother's scream.

"No, the dinner!"

Colette hurried over to Raine. Sheena was met by Genis sitting on the floor off the hallway, backed up against the wall and covering his eyes. She walked over to Genis and looked into the room.

A very naked Zelos was lying on top of an equally naked Lloyd, who was beet red in the face.  
When Sheena screamed as well, Rained dropped the casserole she had managed to save.

_Always _knock.


	19. Walls

Walls

"Zelos, Zelos…!"

Lloyd wound his arms around Zelos' neck, drawing the Chosen's bottom lip into his mouth, biting down, moaning. Zelos kissed back frantically, his hips, the movement of their bodies, never ceasing. It just felt _too _good. Too good to exist in this world, or any other world. Zelos cradled Lloyd's head to him, his mouth at his ear, panting. A moan from deep down his throat at every thrust. They were both close. They never lasted long the first time after a while apart.

Soon, Lloyd gave a long whine, bucking off the bed, spasming around the one inside of him, head splattering up between their naked bodies. That drove Zelos over the edge and he crashed into sweet oblivion. He tumbled down on top of Lloyd, satiated and spent.

"Lloyd…" Zelos reached up, pulling the younger one into a warm, slow kiss. "Amazing."

"Amazing," Lloyd echoed back to him. Zelos snickered.

"We'll be receiving a lot of long looks in the morning…"

Lloyd looked at him, eyes wide. He had completely forgotten about the inn's paper thin walls.


	20. Red

Lovelies, I am back!  
I spent a night reading all my old fiction and while reading my reviews I realized how much I love and miss you all, which gave me inspiration to write!  
I am so sorry for having been away for several years, but hopefully this will be my comeback! I also have no idea how many of you are still following this story, but hopefully, someone will read and become happy.

Love!  
-!-!-

Lloyd had always liked the color red. As long as he could remember, he had always liked the color red. Zelos' hair was red. The color red always reminded him of Zelos, of all the kisses and of all the warmth. The red hair that cascaded around them in bed and the red hair that flowed in the wind when they were out travelling.

Red had always brought positive emotions to Lloyd, more so than ever after Zelos became his. But now, now he hated it. He hated red and all the memories that came with it. Why? Because red is the color of blood.

Zelos had bled so much. Lloyd had begged him to stop, to lay down his weapons. He had begged him to come back. But his strong, red lover hadn't listened, and after the fight he had been laying there, in a puddle of his own blood. Blood impossibly red. Lloyd had screamed, he had cried, he had begged. When he sat there, cradling Zelos' body, he started to hate the color red. He had stroked his lover's beautiful hair, now soiled with the blood. The blood that had been way too red. Zelos' red blood where everywhere, ruining everything. When he, crying and screaming, had bent down to kiss those red lips as if trying to will his love into life, he had felt the taste. The digusting, metallic taste. The taste of red, the taste of blood.

Never again would he be able to love red the way he once had.

-!-!-  
Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
